Remordimientos
by netty98
Summary: El joven caminaba erguido.  Un oscuro rizo cruzaba su frente y caía tapando uno de sus ojos.  Sus anchos hombros le conferían un aspecto intimidante… pero ninguno de estos rasgos fue el que hizo que Helena no pudiera despegar los ojos de él.


REMORDIMIENTOS

Helena estaba sentada en su cama, frente al armario de su madre.

Tras él se ocultaba el tesoro que Helena más anhelaba poseer… pero que pertenecía a otra persona.

La joven se retorcía las manos, nerviosa.

Dudaba si hacer o no lo que en ese momento se pasaba por su mente.

Cuando estaba levantándose, con remordimientos a causa de sus malas intenciones, se abrió la puerta, impidiendo que la muchacha pudiera hacer algo de lo que luego se hubiera arrepentido.

Por la puerta apareció Mariela, su dama de compañía.

- Lady Ravenclaw- se inclinó ella.

- Mariela- asintió Helena.

- Se espera su aparición en el Gran Comedor, señora.

- Gracias, Mariela. Dame un minuto.

La muchacha asintió y se retiró.

Helena echó una última mirada al armario y suspiró.

No podría hacerlo. Era débil.

Helena se recolocó el vestido, transformó su expresión en una mueca fría y desapasionada y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Los alumnos se inclinaban ante la regia figura de Helena Ravenclaw, mientras ella caminaba hacia su sitio en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Tomó asiento.

Miró hacia su madre, que le sonrió.

Ella no dio muestras de haberlo notado, exceptuando quizás un rictus de impaciencia en sus ojos.

- Ya que estamos todos, demos la bienvenida a los hermanos Baufer- anunció Gryffindor.

Los alumnos y profesores se levantaron al tiempo que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían y cinco personas entraban en él.

La primera era una muchacha de cabello recogido y semblante adusto.

No sobrepasaría la mayoría de edad, pero por su porte y su manera de caminar se deducía que era la líder.

Detrás de ella caminaba un niño pequeño, que tendría unos diez años a lo sumo.

Iba vestido con una larga capa marrón y sus gélidos ojos amenazaban con congelar a todo aquel que se le quedara mirándolos fijamente.

Los dos siguientes iban a la par.

Eran un chico y una chica.

Cualquiera que los mirara se daría cuenta de su parentesco, debido al asombroso parecido que poseían.

Los dos se caracterizaban por los mismos rasgos afilados y la misma mueca sarcástica que denotaba superioridad.

Pero ninguno de ellos le llamó tanto la atención a Helena como el último.

El joven caminaba erguido.

Un oscuro rizo cruzaba su frente y caía tapando uno de sus ojos.

Sus anchos hombros le conferían un aspecto intimidante… pero ninguno de estos rasgos fue el que hizo que Helena no pudiera despegar sus ojos de él.

Fueron sus ojos.

Los orbes oscuros que ella tan bien conocía reflejaban una turbación tan profunda que mareaba.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que esos penetrantes ojos estaban clavados en ella.

La familia siguió caminando hasta quedar enfrente de la mesa de profesores. Helena sintió un escalofrío cuando el último Baufer pasó por su lado.

Helga Hufflepuff se levantó y presentó a los nuevos alumnos uno por uno.

- La señorita Rachel Baufer, cuarta hija del matrimonio Baufer, de Francia. Va a estudiar en quinto curso.

La primera muchacha sonrió gélidamente.

- Señor Cory Baufer, hijo pequeño del matrimonio Baufer. Estudiará en primer curso.

El niño bajó los ojos.

- Señores Letitia y Marlon Baufer, mellizos. Estudiarán en tercer curso.

Los dos mellizos esbozaron una mueca de satisfacción.

- Por último, el Barón Christian Baufer, primogénito Baufer. Estudiará el último curso.

EL chico asintió.

- Ahora vamos a proceder con la Selección de los alumnos.

Esta vez habló Rowena Ravenclaw, madre de Helena.

Rachel se acercó.

Fue seleccionada para Slytherin, al igual que Marlon y Letitia.

Por su parte, Cory entró en Ravenclaw.

Christian ya había estado en Hogwarts… y había pertenecido a Ravenclaw, por lo que no volvería a ser seleccionado.

El chico sonrió y clavó de nuevo sus ojos en mí.

Se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa, seguido de Cory.

Tomó asiento a mi lado.

- Lady Ravenclaw… es un honor verla de nuevo- musitó, mientras Salazar Slytherin comentaba algo sobre los exámenes de fin de curso.

Helena esbozó una mueca de desdén.

- Vamos, Christian. No me vengas con sandeces. Hace mucho que pasamos la etapa de los apellidos.

De repente, la comida apareció en los platos de los alumnos, y Helena agradeció la interrupción comenzando a cenar.

Christian Baufer seguía mirándola, haciendo caso omiso de la comida que descansaba en su plato.

- Tienes razón, hace tiempo que nos nombramos con nuestro nombre de pila… Helena- la chica sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la manera en que Christian Baufer pronunciaba su nombre.

Maldijo por dentro.

Christian Baufer tenía que dejar de provocar esa reacción en ella.

Helena sonrió falsamente.

- Claro, Christian, me llamas por mi nombre desde antes de aquel desgraciado accidente… ¿cómo fue? Ah, sí, escuché una conversación que no tendría que haber presenciado.

-Helena… te equivocas, aunque no lo veas.

Helena se enfadó.

- ¿Me equivoco? ¿En qué me equivoco? No tienes razón, Christian. Nunca la has tenido.

Dicho esto, Helena salió del Gran Comedor andando rápido.

Subió hacia las habitaciones de su madre mientras gruesos lagrimones goteaban por su rostro.

La chica llegó hasta la cama de su madre y se tumbó en ella, llorando amargamente.

Su mente evoco el momento que le había destrozado la vida.

_FLASH – BACK_

_Helena caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_Iba distraída, oliendo la fragante rosa que Chris le había regalado._

_Sonreía como sólo una persona enamorada podía hacerlo._

_Christian había estado allí siempre, la había ayudado y apoyado cuando las cosas le iban mal, le había dicho millones de veces que la amaba._

_Y Helena no lo dudaba ni por un segundo, aunque a veces se preguntaba qué había visto él en ella._

_Él, que era el muchacho más apuesto de Hogwarts, aún con sus quince años._

_Ella era una simple muchacha común y corriente._

_Pero apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza_

_Estaba caminando cuando escuchó su nombre dicho por alguien que estaba hablando detrás de la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras._

_- Sí, padre, soy consciente de lo que tengo que hacer con ella._

_Helena tragó saliva. _

_Ese era Chris._

_- Entonces, tienes que saber que ella nunca tiene que sospechar nada y que debe seguir tan ciega y enamorada como ahora- dijo un hombre, que Helena identificó como Ludvic Baufer, el padre de Chris._

_- Claro padre. No se enterará de nada._

_Helena no necesitó oír más. _

_Echó a correr, pisoteando la bonita rosa._

_Todos sus sueños y sus esperanzas se habían roto en cuestión de segundos._

_Desde el principio todo había sido una farsa. Christian Baufer nunca la había querido. _

_Desde primer curso la había estado cortejando, hasta que finalmente ella se había enamorado por completo de ese cretino._

_En ese momento, Helena se juró a sí misma que no volvería a amar a nadie… y que nunca volvería a ser pisada por un Baufer._

_FIN FLASH –BACK_

Helena sonrió amargamente.

Había roto su promesa… quizá nunca la había mantenido.

Quizás nunca había dejado de amar al odioso Christian Baufer.

Helena se incorporó y miró hacia el armario.

Quizás nunca había sido tan inteligente como para gustarle a Christian Baufer.

Quizás, si robaba la diadema de su madre, conseguiría ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para que alguien en algún lugar la quisiera.

Decidió sobre la marcha.

Se acercó al armario de su madre y lo abrió con mucho cuidado.

Ante ella se encontraba la preciada reliquia.

Helena cogió con cuidado la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw entre sus manos y la escondió bajo su vestido.

Salió corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, intentando llegar a una salida sin que la descubrieran.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, fue interceptada por su madre.

- Helena… ¿dónde vas?- preguntó, con cara de preocupación.

- A cualquier lugar alejado de este sitio- espetó ella, de mala gana.

- Helena, sé que estás dolida, pero…

- No hay peros, mamá. Me voy.

Dicho esto, apartó a su madre se un empujón y salió fuera de Hogwarts desapareciéndose al instante en que puso un pie fuera del castillo.

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Helena Ravenclaw paseaba por los bosques de Albania.**

**Hacía tiempo que había comprendido que la maravillosa reliquia de su madre no era tan ventajosa.**

**Era tan conocida que en cualquier sitio que la llevase, la gente la reconocía… y tampoco le servía para mucho ser más inteligente si no tenía a nadie a quien mostrarle sus conocimientos.**

**Así que había escondido la diadema en un tronco hueco de aquel bosque, donde nadie la encontrara, para deshacerse de ella.**

**Estaba satisfecha consigo misma.**

**Le dolía no saber nada sobre el paradero de sus seres queridos, le dolía no enterarse de lo que pasaba… pero el dolor estaba compensado por la inmensa satisfacción que sentía al haberse alejado de todo aquello que la hacía daño.**

**La chica se sentó, harta de caminar.**

**Estaba tan cansada que al poco tiempo se durmió.**

**No notó cómo alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que esa persona la habló, sacándola de sus sueños.**

**- Helena…**

**La chica se despertó se un golpe y se sobresaltó al encontrar a la persona que menos esperaba delante de ella.**

**- Barón Baufer- dijo, mostrando una frialdad que no sacaba a la luz desde hacía diez largos años.**

**El hombre la miró, sorprendido. **

**- Helena. Has cambiado.**

**La chica asintió seriamente.**

**- Lo sé. He crecido. Y usted también.**

**- Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para tutearnos, Helena.**

**La chica rió, pero no fue una risa alegre.**

**- Sólo tuteo a las personas en quienes confío, Barón.**

**Christian mostró una ruda expresión.**

**- Podría explicarte…**

**- ¿Explicarme el qué? ¿Explicarme cómo tu padre y tú habíais estado planeando todo desde que entramos a Hogwarts? Yo creo que no hay explicación que valga. Creo que lo único que quisiste de mí fue mi título y mi madre.**

**Christian se sonrojó, pero Helena no había terminado.**

**- Y si no tienes nada diferente que contarme, ya puedes irte por donde has venido.**

**Christian negó.**

**- Alguien me ha pedido que te traiga a casa. Helena, tu madre se está muriendo… y quiere verte una vez más.**

**Helena mantuvo su expresión serena.**

**- Pues resulta que, enferma o no, no quiero ver a mi madre.**

**Christian la miró, perplejo.**

**- Siempre he vivido a la sombra de la Gran Rowena Ravenclaw. Siempre era mi madre la que se llevaba todo el mérito, todo el mundo la miraba a ella mientras yo pasaba desapercibida.**

**Nadie me ha querido nunca por mí misma.**

**Christian negó.**

**- Yo te he querido.**

**Helena abrió la boca para replicar, pero Christian la interrumpió.**

**- Calla. Ahora me toca hablar a mí. Voy a decirte dos cosas.**

**La primera, que tu madre siempre te ha querido y que jamás te dañaría voluntariamente. Deberías contarle cómo te sientes.**

**La segunda… no te voy a negar que el objetivo de mi padre siempre ha sido que me casara contigo. Siempre ha querido poder, y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.**

**Al principio, creía que él tenía razón, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, iba dándome cuenta de que estaba equivocado.**

**De que era equivocado seducir a una niña sólo por ambición.**

**¿Te acuerdas que en tercero hubo un tiempo en que me alejé de ti?- preguntó Christian.**

**Helena asintió.**

**- Fue porque había desistido y había abandonado los planes de mi padre.**

**Pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que te necesitaba. Por eso volví.**

**Y luego, la conversación que escuchaste… debí decirle a mi padre que estaba contigo porque te quería, pero me daba miedo su reacción.**

**Y esta es mi explicación- finalizó.**

**Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que, finalmente, Helena habló:**

**- ¿Sabes qué? No te creo- dicho, esto dio media vuelta para marcharse.**

**Christian se quedó helado, pero pronto se despejó y siguió a Helena.**

**- ¿Cómo que no me crees? Me he recorrido medio mundo buscándote, ¿y no me crees?**

**Estaba alucinado.**

**- Sólo me has buscado para congraciarte con mi madre. Pues bien, no caigo. NO te creo.**

**Christian se quedó unos momentos aturdido, pero luego explotó.**

**- ¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! TÚ ERES EN QUIEN PIENSO CADA HORA DEL DÍA, EN QUIEN SIEMPRE HE CONFIADO Y ERES LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA- dijo, no sin esfuerzo.**

**Helena fingió un bostezo.**

**- Seguro que se lo dices a todas- respondió, mirándose las uñas.**

**Christian Baufer, en ese momento se volvió loco.**

**Cogió a Helena por el cuello y fue apretando, apretando y apretando, hasta que notó que lacara de la muchacha estaba morada y languidecía entre sus brazos.**

**Helena boqueaba, y la vida se le escapaba a cada segundo que pasaba.**

**En ese momento, Christian volvió en sí. **

**- Helena… ¿qué he hecho?- dijo, y apretó el cuerpo de la chica contra su pecho, sollozando.**

**La muchacha le apartó utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.**

**Le miró, traspasándole. **

**- Te odio, Barón Sanguinario.**

**Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.**

**Cuando el Barón notó que Helena estaba muerta, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.**

**Después, cogió un cuchillo que llevaba atado a la cintura por si surgía algún imprevisto y se lo clavó en el pecho.**

**No gritó, pues nada se comparaba a perder a la persona que más amabas… y más si había sido tu culpa.**

**Tiempo después, un viajero encontró los dos cuerpos abrazados de Helena Ravenclaw y el Barón Christian Baufer.**

**Les enterró con cuidado… pero lo que él no sabía era que las almas de los dos estaban vagando en ese momento por los pasillos de un Castillo.**

**La muchacha se quejaba y cada día era más amarga, mientras que el Barón era arisco con todo el mundo y arrastraba una bola como penitencia por haber matado a la persona que más quería.**

**FIN**


End file.
